Before I Say Goodbye
by Wrath Flamesoul
Summary: The only other vent-fic I intend to post here, as the third one is rather gory and ends tragically. This is the Naruto-meets-high-school version of why I was inactive for so long.


**Disclaimer: **I do not own any of the places, characters, or storylines in _Naruto, _nor do I own any of its franchises or creators. -peeks around a random corner- However, I am about to massively _own _Deidara in three… two… one… _bonSAI!_

-sound of explosions going off-

Ow…

**Explanation: **This is the other vent-fic I have deemed to be safe for . The third one, _Kyuuketsu_, is rather gory and has a terribly sad ending. As it also involves a certain pink-haired female being tortured in more ways than one by a certain mask-wearing Uchiha, I'm fairly certain someone would report it and that would subsequently delete it. Freakin' hypocrite site…

**Before We Say Goodbye**

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> blossom_fall_girl

From: xXBowToMyAwesomeXx

Subject: Hey, Forehead!

What's the big idea, Sakura? Kazuhiro just called and said you not only screeched at him for helping me cheat on Suigetsu, but you called him sloppy seconds and told him you didn't need some slut's leftovers! What's the big idea? I was trying to help you out, you said you needed a guy, and you and Kazuhiro got along great at that party last month. And what the hell are you thinking, calling him sloppy seconds and ME a SLUT? I mean, sure, I didn't tell you straight off but… Come on Pinky! We're in _high school_—we got time to make mistakes, ya know?

And you were completely okay with me cheating! You said it wasn't what you would do in my situation, but that you could understand where I was coming from, since Suigetsu's all the way in freakin' Suna right now!

Email me back, when you can find time between bitch rants. Jeez, what a brat.

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> xXBowToMyAwesomexX

From: blossom_fall_girl

Subject: RE:Hey, Forehead!

Karin, you're unbelievable. Why I ever trusted you in the first place is completely beyond me, because you've made it perfectly clear that you're just another whore who's good at lying. Guess skirts really CAN make a girl look innocent — they worked well enough to fool me.

First of all, Kazuhiro is _helping you cheat on your boyfriend_. I don't know why you think it's okay to screw behind Suigetsu's back—especially since Suigetsu is _still _blaming himself for it—but it's not. It's the sign of a low-class, two-faced slut who obviously sees men as expendable toys rather than likely significant others. And for the record, I wasn't "okay" with you cheating on him; I was trying not to spew venom at someone I _thought _I could trust as a close friend. Now that we _aren't _friends (clearly, we never really _were_), I have no problem telling you what I really think of you and Kazuhiko for screwing with Suigetsu like that. You're a slut, and Kazuhiko is a man-whore.

Second, I ASKED YOU that first day, before I even gave you my number to give to Kazuhiko, if he was the guy helping you cheat on Suigetsu. _I ASKED YOU _in plain English, and you sat there and lied to my face. That's more than just "not telling me", Karin; that's flat-out deception, and you know it. How _dare_ you sit there and call me a brat? YOU, who blatantly lied to someone you called a friend, YOU, who is STILL cheating on her boyfriend and likely WAS cheating on him (and helping Kazuhiko cheat on ME) while you were setting us up… You're lucky there are laws against assault, bitch, or I'd punch your face in until it looked like oatmeal, juvie be damned.

Third, you _are _a slut; as I've already mentioned, you tried to dump your leftovers onto your friend so that your boyfriend wouldn't find out you're STILL cheating on him, after he's been back for all of a month and a half! If you DON'T think that makes you a slut, then obviously all those pretty morals you claim to have are just another part of the pretty innocent victim you like to play!

Fourth… stay the hell away from me. Don't reply back to this, don't text me, don't offer to work with me during class, don't follow me between classes, and DO NOT TALK TO ME. Ever. Again. I have better things to do with my time than put up with a little bitch like you, so go flounce back to your little boy-toy and cry at him about how horrible a person I am.

I seriously have no idea why I ever trusted you; the only good thing you've ever done for me is teach me not to trust someone who sets me up on a blind date.

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> blossom_fall_girl

From: xXBowToMyAwesomeXx

Subject: BITCH

Wow, what a little cow! Jeez, I try to help you out and _this _is the thanks I get? Fuck, no wonder you don't have a romantic life, I bet you scare all you guys away! And for your information, Suigetsu knew the whole time, he just doesn't have the balls to do anything about it!

Have fun being a sore little loser all your life, bitch. And stop telling everyone about this! Seriously, what the hell? Why does this whole thing have to be a public show, Cow?

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> xXBowToMyAwesomeXx

From: blossom_fall_girl

Subject: RE:BITCH

I'll tell whoever the hell I like, Karin, especially when it comes to mutual friends. I'm doing everyone a favor by cluing them in to how much of a whore you are. And I thought I said don't follow me around — what, can't you read, bitch? Yeah, _I _was the big baby for walking away and ignoring the little pest behind me. Sure.

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> xXBowToMyAwesomeXx

From: Yahoo! Mail

Subject: User Email Blocked

User, blossom_fall_girl (Sakura Haruno) has blocked you from her email account. As a result, her email address will be taken off your contact list and any messages you attempt to send to her email address will be deleted upon being sent. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us through our email.

Don't forget to upgrade to version 4.0 today!

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> blossom_fall_girl

From: WATERdudexxXxx

Subject: Nice try, bitch!

Nice try, Forehead! Too bad Suigetsu still lets me use HIS email! Ha! Oh, wait, you'll just be a little baby and block THIS email, too! Somebody call the WAHMBULANCE!

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> WATERdudexxXxx

From: Yahoo! Mail

Subject: User Email Blocked

User, blossom_fall_girl (Sakura Haruno) has blocked you from her email account. As a result, her email address will be taken off your contact list and any messages you attempt to send to her email address will be deleted upon being sent. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us through our email.

Don't forget to upgrade to version 4.0 today!

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> Kazuhiko_the_BOMB

From: Yahoo! Mail

Subject: User Email Blocked

User, blossom_fall_girl (Sakura Haruno) has blocked you from her email account. As a result, her email address will be taken off your contact list and any messages you attempt to send to her email address will be deleted upon being sent. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us through our email.

Don't forget to upgrade to version 4.0 today!

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> Juugo101

From: blossom_fall_girl

Subject: Fair Warning

Juugo, this is just a heads-up email. Karin's being a total… well, she and I aren't friends anymore, and she won't leave me alone, so I'm blocking all the emails she has access to so she can't bug me anymore. I just wanted to give you a heads-up because I didn't want you to think I'm mad at you or anything. Sorry.

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> blossom_fall_girl

From: Juugo101

Subject: Thank you.

I understand. Thank you for the warning, Sakura-san. I hope things get better for you soon.

…And besides, I have a secondary email Karin doesn't know about — BirdBoy101. Since I intend to delete this email conversation as soon as I hit the send button, she won't find out about it at all. You can still contact me through that, if you want.

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> Juugo101

From: Yahoo! Mail

Subject: User Email Blocked

User, blossom_fall_girl (Sakura Haruno) has blocked you from her email account. As a result, her email address will be taken off your contact list and any messages you attempt to send to her email address will be deleted upon being sent. If you have any questions, feel free to contact us through our email.

Don't forget to upgrade to version 4.0 today!

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> BirdBoy101

From: blossom_fall_girl

Subject: Thanks

You're such a good friend, Juugo. Too bad you're all the way in Suna — how's the weather over there, anyway? Still dry and sunny as usual?

* * *

><p><span>To:<span> blossom_fall_girl

From: BirdBoy101

Subject: You're welcome.

Yes; it hit the high 110's yesterday. All of the birds are near the fountains and swimming pools.

* * *

><p><span>Karin Kintama<span>

Hey, Forehead, did'ja forget I got your cell number, too? Now what'cha gonna do, bitch?

* * *

><p><span>Verizon Customer Services:<span>

Customer, Sakura Haruno, has blocked your number from her account; as such, you will no longer be able to call or text her cellular phone. If you have any questions or concerns, please contact us during our weekly business hours.

* * *

><p>"Sakura."<p>

The rosette turned grudgingly, not wanting to face the person behind her. Unfortunately, she figured she would have to face the redhead eventually; maybe this time she could finally get the idea across that she _did not want to talk to her ever again_.

Karin stood there, hands on her hips, glaring at her one-time friend through her thick-framed glasses as though they were the only two people in the bustling, crowded tri area. It was the middle of lunch, so Sakura had her emotions under tight control — she would _not _allow herself to give any of her _other _enemies who might be watching the pleasure of seeing her get into a fistfight with this cow.

"What do you want, Karin?" the rosette asked through her teeth. She could feel her rage boiling just under the surface of her control, and knew that Karin had shown a bit of wisdom in choosing such a public setting for this conversation. She'd doubtlessly saved herself from a rather brutal curb-stomp battle.

"What's up with blocking everyone like a little bitch?" Karin demanded. Her hands flapped in the air, a physical representation of her indignant fury. "I mean, You even blocked _Juugo's _email—what the hell? Are you seriously that paranoid? Jeez!"

"I'm not paranoid," Sakura told her, fighting to keep her voice audible of the lunch-hour buzz. "I'm sick of dealing with you, and am therefore blocking every method I can think of that you might use to continue harassing me with your petty complaints and even pettier insults."

"And what's with the freakin' college professor talk?" the redhead asked, ignoring what Sakura had said entirely. "I mean, you're a teenager like the rest of us here! Hello! God, what the hell's _with _you?"

"I can talk however I want to talk," Sakura said, enunciating each word carefully and losing some of her volume in the process. Karin took this for weakness, for a falter.

"You're just a little _chicken shit _that hides behind big words!" As she spoke, she reached out a shoved the rosette's shoulder with one long-nailed, many-ringed hand…

…And Sakura reacted, cocking her fist and swinging it around to catch the redhead square in the jaw before either girl had time to realize a punch was being thrown. Karin stumbled, tripped over another student, and fell, holding her jaw and shrieking illegibly.

The school yard went very, very quiet, and then a campus supervisor grabbed Sakura by the back of her shirt and dragged her towards the principal's office while several of Karin's friends crowded around her.

It was sometime before the mess was cleared up outside, but to Sakura the time flew by while the principal interrogated her on her reason for cold-cocking the infuriating redhead she had once called her friend.

"I really can't give you a good reason for doing it, Tsunade-sama," the rosette said for the fourth time. "I let my temper get away from me." _I let her win. I let her stupid friends win. I let Kazuhiko win… _"All I can say is that it won't happen again. I've been trying to avoid her for about two weeks now, and she just won't leave me alone, and I guess that push just made something snap…"

"Be that as it may, you should have come to me earlier and asked me to put a stop to it before it could come to blows." Tsunade sighed and rubbed her temples before continuing "I understand that you're hurt, Sakura, and I agree that what she did was inexcusable — that's the _only _reason you aren't in the back of one of the campus officers' vehicles right now. Instead, I'm going to suspend you and Karin both from school for about a week, and when you both come back, we are going to sit down and have a long, hard discussion about this whole incident and hopefully come to a conclusion that will prevent future occurrences. Is that clear?"

"Yes, Tsunade-sama," Sakura mumbled, dipping her head once in affirmation and counting herself extremely lucky that this was the worst punishment she would receive. Inside, a small, sentimental part of her wept as the last pieces of her shredded friendship with Karin turned to ash and blew away into oblivion.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Yeah, it's sappy and not as good as some of my other stuff, but it's another vent-fic; what'd you expect?<strong>

**Sorry, that was uncalled for. I love my readers and reviewers; this was written during a very hard time — two or three days after Zhana **_**finally **_**got the hint and started leaving me the hell alone. This has more raw emotion than what I usually write, and it's pretty close to what really happened right up until the confrontation that ended in Karin getting punched. That whole last scene was fictional — was what I **_**wanted **_**to happen, at the time I wrote this. Fortunately, Zhana never gave me the chance.**

**Anyway, the raw emotion (i.e., my raw emotions) is probably why this one isn't as good. The email part is inspired by Ren and Missa's **_**The Eccentric Files**_**. I'm not trying to steal the idea; I just figured it was the safest way to represent that part of the story and the reality behind me.**

**I hope you at least kind of like it. Also, please don't leave any comments like "that's so rude" or "well, sometimes cheating is too easy to fall into" or "what kind of coward blocks an email address/phone number." You will definitely **_**not**_** like the response such comments will garner.**


End file.
